


Do You Love Me?

by DarthZiggler



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: A little bit anyway, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, M/M, i mean where do we draw the line here, implied taker perma boner cause he dead, technically necrophila, that means no bloodflow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthZiggler/pseuds/DarthZiggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold satin sheets and cold leather jeans. A match hotter than hell, made in heaven. The Bizarre One's lust for The Deadman wasn't exactly a secret.<br/>The Undertaker's visits to his Hollywood condo however, definitely were.<br/>Although, for two characters shrouded in mystery, secrets weren't hard to keep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UkiTheMaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkiTheMaid/gifts).



> Fic number two of this little thing I'm trying. This time with my actual OTP  
> For the awesome baratron on tumblr  
> AO3 keeps breaking my formatting so if theres any weirdness its because im too lazy to proof read AGAIN  
> Requests still open!

The Undertaker was sitting on the sofa when his partner emerged from the other room to join him, white blonde hair cascading over his shoulders, camouflaged with the feather collar of his elaborate dressing gown.   
"Hello loverboy." Goldust grinned against Taker's jawline, eyelashes brushing gently across his cheek, legs crossing his legs as he sat next to The Undertaker's intimidating figure.   
"I don't know why you're greeting me. I've been sat here for an hour, you have just been in the other room." Taker turned his head to look directly into Goldust's eyes, rimmed with perfect cat eyes that he was sure weren't there earlier.   
"But I was putting my makeup on! You know how I transform into a different person!" Goldie pressed both hands against Taker's chest and pouted.   
"Did you not notice?" Goldust was panicked now, he would have applied his makeup regardless, but he wanted his boyfriend to pay attention to him.   
"Of course I did." The Undertaker replied, brushing Goldust's long locks away from his face.   
"Oh what a relief!" Goldust pressed trail of kisses on to his neck, documented by the black pigment that was deposited.   
Goldie pulled away and furrowed his brow.  
"You're always so cold, beautiful but cold. Here, take this." Goldust stood, pulling Taker up with him and guided him in front of a mirror. Standing behind Taker, he removed his golden robe and draped it over The Undertaker's shoulders.   
"I don't think this suits me." Taker quipped, the slight hint of a laugh in his voice, as he turned to give the robe back to its rightful owner.   
  
The robe was quickly dropped to the floor as he stood shocked at the sight in front of him.   
"Do you like them?" Goldust smoothed his hand across the black lace boyshorts that sat low beneath his hips, and erection already starting to grow.

“I definitely don’t dislike them.” Taker grinned and made his way back to the white leather couch.  
“Why don’t you come over here and show them off for me?”  
“I was hoping you would ask!” Goldust laughed and flicked his hair over his shoulder, brushing his hands down his uncovered chest, massaging his hips gently before turning around and gently smacking his own ass. While Goldie was obviously enjoying his little display, Taker started to become impatient; his lust began to takeover and he lunged forwards, pulling Goldust firmly forward by the waist. He gripped Goldie’s ass and kneaded them between his hands, all the while Goldust rubbed at his bare, tattooed arms, hooking his fingers under the straps of his tank top and pulling.  
Taker’s shirt was quickly removed and Goldust joined him on the sofa.  
Their hands began to wander across each other’s bodies, gripping haphazardly at long hair, tongues leaving wet trails on whatever they could reach. Goldust was thankful that he found bitemarks and bruises beautiful as Taker attacked his neck, dragging his fingernails up and down his back. Goldie melted into his touch; arching into his hands and moaning like his life depended on it, letting Taker do anything he pleased with his body.

"Kiss me Deadman." Goldust was sprawled across his lap now, breathing shallowly as he took The Undertaker's hand to his lips, smearing black lipstick across his own face.   
"If that's what you wish." Smiled Taker, cupping his other hand around Goldust's face and pressing his lips firmly against his lover's. Goldie moaned desperately into the kiss, scrambling for dominance, and sometimes Taker let him believe he had it.   
Twirling his fingers through The Undertaker’s beautiful, black locks, Goldust adjusted to straddle Taker's lap, throwing his head back as he ground his erection against The Undertaker's hard cock, the cold leather of his trousers contrasting harshly with the heat through his lace boyshorts.  
"Would you like me inside you now, dear one?" His voice broke Goldust away from his pleasure, unaware of how far he was carried away from reality, lost in his moment of worship.  
A soft gasp was drawn through Goldust's lips, he a craving that needed to be satisfied, needlepoints prickling under his skin, calming his mind from an overbearing withdrawal.   
This man was all he loved, all he desired.   
He was addicted.  
“Please.” Was all he whispered, hands shaking from their tight grip on Taker’s shoulders.   
Wordlessly he rose to his feet, peeling his sweat soaked underwear from his body and pulled a bottle of lube from a draw in the coffee table; you don’t expect a man to be anything other than prepared at all times do you?   
He passed the bottle to The Undertaker, whose leather trousers were already folded neatly on the floor. Goldie held out his hand as Taker stroked along the creases of his soft palm, before squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hand. This was their unspoken ritual, Goldust accepted his boyfriend’s cluelessness when it came to love, and sex. He couldn't help his sheltered upbringing.

Goldust immediately turned away from Taker and knelt on the coffee table, slicking his ass with the lube before pushing the first finger in, throwing his head back in pleasure he quickly inserted the second, blonde hair brushing against the small of his back.   
Behind him Taker had sat back on the couch, lazily fisting his hand around his cock.   
Bracing his hand on his left thigh, Goldust began scissoring his fingers, rocking his hips, getting off on the spectacle of it all. Showing off for his lover, an almost animalistic presentation.   
He knew he could make himself come right there, and the temptation was strong, but he wasn't a selfish man. At least, not when it came down to sex.

“I'm ready.” He breathed, removing his fingers, and running both hands down his chest.   
“Good, come here.” The Undertaker was an impatient man, reaching out to wrap both tattooed arms around Goldust's waist. This is what Goldust looked forward to, The Undertaker taking control. He felt his hair being brushed over his shoulders, two calloused hands clasping over his; a tongue running from the tip of his ass to the mid-point of his back.   
“Are you ready?” His tone was gravelly, breathing hot against Goldust's back. Not often does The Undertaker lose his composure, but when there was something as beautiful as a slowly-coming-undone Goldust hovering above his lap it was difficult not to.  
“Fuck yes.” Goldust turned to place a gentle kiss on The Undertaker’s throat.  
“Turn around, place your hands on the table.” Taker stood as Goldust quickly complied, shaking his ass in the air, teasing. Fucking irresistible.

Squeezing the base of his cock, Taker guided himself in.

A lot of heavy breathing, a lot of stillness. Goldie rest his forehead against the table, fringe sticking with sweat. He wanted to adjust more, but Taker was already rolling his hips forwards, scratching fine lines across his back. Responding to this Goldust began to slowly bounce, working through the slowly fading pain. The more comfortable he felt the faster he rocked, the harder Taker slammed into his ass. Glancing into the mirror he watched what he couldn't easily see behind him. The Undertaker, jaw slacked, eyes held tightly shut. Vulnerable and fucking gorgeous. In this moment he couldn't care about anything else, he just wanted to feel satisfied, well fucked. There was a blistering heat in his thighs as Taker thrust into him. Hard. He didn't have the strength to reciprocate the force, but meeting his pace was natural now. A perfect synchronisation. Goldust's high pitched screams contrasted with Taker's low grunts. His fingers were digging deeper now. He didn't know how long it took to get so close but his precome was already dripping onto the glass tabletop, and he'd barely been touched all night. But it wouldn't take much for him to come, all he needed to do was give his cock a few jerks, he could feel it shuddering through his whole body. If he didn't know himself any better, if he was less experienced, he would probably think _this_ is what an orgasm felt like.  
“Oh!” Goldie broke away from the space inside his head when cold fingertips brushed across the head of his cock.  
His arms gave way and he moaned like a _whore_. Come splashing hot and sticky across his chest. His heart was pounding and his eyes were watering.

Goldust felt a strong arm pull him up from the glass table, panting and shaking, his mind still not caught up with his nerves. Taker lifted him into his arms and sat on the sofa, cradling Goldie in his arms. He looked a hot fucking mess; weak, yet grinning wildly. Not often does The Undertaker lose his composure, but when there was something as beautiful as a slowly-coming-down-from-the-orgasm-of-his-life Goldust in his eyeline, it was difficult not to. He kissed from his sternum to his cheekbone, massaging shaking arms. Pleasure broke away into romance.   
“I love you.” Goldust mused, gripping tightly to Taker’s hair, face nuzzling his shoulder, wiping what was left of his dark eye makeup across his skin.  
“I feel the same.” Sometimes he questioned how he could love someone, it was a new and confusing concept to The Deadman, then he remembered that love had nothing to do with a beating heart.   
  
  



End file.
